Hope
by Zepora2276
Summary: Zelda's clings to the little hope she has left after Zant has taken over her kingdom, but after seeing the Hero with her own eyes as the wolf, she knows that he will be the one to banish the evil from Hyrule, and save her from her decent into madness. (Twilight Princess told from Zelda's point of view)
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window, watching the unnatural rain fall in the most unusual glow. It had only been a fortnight since Zant had taken over my precious kingdom. And since then, my world has become a living hell. One of fear at every corner, paranoia overtaking me, and the cold grasp of darkness slithering up my throat to soon strangle me into loss and ruin.

But I'm not so much as scared of dying as I am to think that my kingdom, left in my hands to rule at only the age of thirteen, would be forever covered in the twilight. Forever lost in a realm between worlds. My people, not among the living, nor among the dead. Forever lost to only know fear. Fear of a nameless evil.

I walked over to the small mirror that stands on my dresser in what once was my room that now acts as my prison. I see myself in the reflection and nearly choke. I hardly recognize myself, the only human I've seen since this tragedy. My cheekbones sink into my face, and my eyes sink into their sockets, embedded in dark circles. I decided to pull the hood of my cloak up to hide my face.

There was nothing for me to do except revel in my demise. I couldn't recall when the last time I ate had been, and the basin of water in my room was still quite full. I walked over to the chair that I had placed in front of my window to gaze over my beloved country. What should be my country. I watched small flames, spirits, run around the town. They are the people that lived here before Zant cast this horrid veil over the land. The people can't make sense of anything. They can't see, the sounds they hear are distorted, and they only feel fear. However, there is one good thing that results from them not being able to see. They can't see me.

My parents had died when I was around the age of twelve, only five years ago. I was the only child they had. So I was alone. But in those twelve short years, they were able to teach me so much. They taught me how to rule justly, and wisely. My father would bring me along with him to every council meeting and every social event so that I would learn how to hide my emotions, and put aside my wants for my people. They taught me how to fight fearlessly, act swiftly, and lead courageously. But nothing could have prepared me for this.

When Zant stormed into my palace, I knew I was looking into the face of death. Death for us all. There is no way to combat a supernatural force so evil. But there is a prophecy. And now, it is my only hope.

Suddenly, I heard a small creak. Usually it would have not caught my attention, but there has been no other sound than the daily guard or rain pattering against the window pane. I heard light footsteps, much to small to belong to any human. Could it be?

I heard a small giggle come from behind me. I spun around to find Midna, a small imp who came to me shortly after Zant stole my throne, riding a wolf. The wolf snarled at me, clearly confused and alarmed by my shadowed figure. But the moment I saw him, I sensed something.

Midna rolled her eyes and sighed for some unknown reason before she and her wolf approached me.

"Midna?" I asked in shock.

"You remembered my name? What an honor for me!" she retorted.

"So this is the one for whom you were searching," I continued, ignoring her comment.

"Well he's not exactly what I had in mind and all but…I guess he'll do," she replied more seriously.

I knelt down to view the beast at eye level. A beautiful animal he was indeed. I slightly stoked his face looking deep into his royal blue eyes. I knew the legend of the boy who would be turned into beast instead of a spirit when entering the twilight. And he would be the one to bring the light back into this world. Although Midna seemed to have doubts, I did not. I knew this was the embodiment of my hope. This was the hero.

He seemed to study me too. Although he was a wolf, he seemed curious and gentle. I lowered my gaze and found that his hand, or rather, his paw, had been bounded and chained. I knew Midna must have helped him escape from the dungeon downstairs. But sadness still filled me upon imagining this hero chained.

"You were imprisoned?" I said aloud. "I am sorry."

"Poor thing," Midna chimed in. "He has no idea where this is or what's happened. So don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much do you not? …Twilight Princess." she said with a snicker.

The way Midna addressed me as the Twilight Princess sent chills up my spine. I did not appreciate her acknowledging my surrender as something I "managed to do," but there was no time to think about her sarcasm right now. This was the moment I had longed for. To see some sign of hope, some sign of light. I looked into the wolf's eyes momentarily. What little light there was in the room reflected off of them, further assuring me that he was truly the one who would bring forth the piercing light of which would save Hyrule.

"Listen carefully," I started.

I told Midna and her companion the whole story as concisely as possible. I knew the guard would be making his rounds soon, and that the two would be in trouble if they ran into him.

"The kingdom succumbed to the twilight, but I remain its princess," I concluded, taking the hood off and revealing my face. "I am Zelda."

I spoke the words steadily and calmly. I wanted to hide back under my cloak, shameful of how my kingdom had fallen because of me.

"Well you don't have to look so sad! I mean, perpetual twilight isn't all that bad. We actually find it quite livable!" Midna teased, floating off of her wolf's back and crossing her legs in the air.

I tilted my head up in order to see her better. "Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been hunting you far and wide," I reminded her. "Why is this?"

"Ha! Why indeed?" she answered avoiding to tell me the real reason. Her face grew dim as she turned away from me.

I realized the time had come for them to leave. The guard was sure to make his way to my room any minute. I sighed at Midna's response and decided I would have to find out why she was being hunted later.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon be here. You must leave here quickly," I told them.

Midna dropped onto the wolf's back and looked behind her to check their surroundings. They turned away without another word. And just as quickly and quietly as they had come, they left. But I knew I would see them again. And I knew this wasn't the end. This was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: This was just a Twilight Princess one shot I wanted to write. I'm still working on my other stories I just felt like making this one real quick. Tell me if you like it! Feel free to review, it would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gripping to Hope

Chapter 2: Gripping to Hope

After Midna and the Hero left, I went back to watching out the window, once again hiding my face under my cloak. I could see them scamper across various rooftops and jump in and out of windows as they made their way back down to the courtyard. But soon, they were gone.

Within seconds, the guard opened the door to what was once my precious room that is now where I am giant beast stood in front of me, green and disgusting. I continued to stand, looking out my window while he walked around and checked the room. I didn't really care if he hurt me. I didn't care if he threw me out the window. I knew I deserved it. Only for the sake of any sliver of hope for an ounce of future left for my precious kingdom did I not do it myself.

I turned to watch the monstrosity. Although I deserved death itself, I would not hide behind it. I was a coward once, I refused to be a coward again and leave my people to suffer for eternity. No, I would be the one to suffer—but only after they were free.

The guard walked over to me, a horrid smirk on his face. His green and black eyes stared into mine. But I knew better. I didn't lower my gaze or my posture. My eyes stared back into his, and my shoulders remained square. He continued to smirk, breathing heavily. His foul breath made me want to vomit. However, there was nothing for my stomach to reject.

This was the same process that happened every time the guard came since Zant took over my kingdom. The guard never touched me. He never spoke. He only looked at me with a devious smile on his face, which is what scared me the most. It was as if he was waiting, poised and ready for the precise moment to attack. Somehow, I knew he knew more about the future than I, and that soon, these smiling sessions would come to an end.

Luckily, he turned around, and left the room, locking the door behind him. Once again, I was left in silence, listening to the unnatural rain collide with my window. As I sat, my thoughts returned to the Hero. Midna had told me that she would search for the Hero in "humble beginnings" the night she visited me. I still didn't know where she came from or how she came to find me.

That night, I sat at my dresser, staring at myself in the mirror. It had only been a few days since Zant had invaded, and my heart was heavy with despair, a feeling now foreign to me. Ever since I was a child, I had kept a dagger hidden in my dresser in case the need to protect myself ever came in the night. I pulled the dagger out of my dresser and stroked the blade against my face, thinking about what would happen if I died.

Before doing anything rash, I heard a voice behind me. It was high and seemed to echo when she spoke.

* * *

_ "__Are you sure you want to be doing that?"_

_ I looked up in the mirror to see her reflection behind me. Startled, I whirled around to find an impish girl floating in my chambers. Her body was small and her arms were long. Strange, blue, rectangular patterns were engraved in her dark skin. I studied her for a moment before lifting my eyes to meet her. I immediately noticed the ornamental stone she wore atop her head. Although the stone was broken, I knew exactly what it was. The large helmet covered one of her eyes, leaving her other one exposed. Her bright ruby eye pierced into mine, while the eye engraved on the stone, almost identical to hers, stared at me as well. Chills ran up my spine. Her iris seemed to glow upon contact. Her bright orange hair contrasted the darkness of the rest of her body. For being such a strange creature, she was actually intriguingly beautiful._

_ "__I wasn't going to do anything," I said, uncertainty in my voice, as I had felt my sanity slipping away from me._

_ "__Don't ever try to lie to anyone, Princess. I can see right through those sapphire eyes of yours."_

_ "__Where did you get that?" I questioned quietly, observing the helmet._

_ "__That, oh Great One, is unimportant right now."_

_ "__Then tell me who you are," I commanded in my most authoritative voice. I knew not who the girl was, but the more I studied her, I began to realize where she came from. _

_ "__Also not important," she spat back._

_ "__You're one of the Twili," I said, almost mockingly. I felt a small, sarcastic smile appear on my face. _

_ The Twili girl glared at me, the light in her eye getting stronger. In that moment, I realized I was right. Humans eyes didn__'t glow. Suddenly, her whole demeanor changed. She crossed her arms and began to reflect my smirk._

_ "__Well well, those studies of the ancient legends sure paid off didn't they, Your Highness?"_

_ "__Who are you? And how did you enter this land?"_

_ "__I already told you, who I am is not important. And on the contrary, Sweetheart, you entered my land."_

_ I took a step back, shocked by what she said. How can this be? _

_ "__Your land has been one filled with heinous misdeeds, cursed by the gods and never again given the pleasure of seeing the light of day, I can assure you my kingdom is not in likeness with your land," I replied, the panic in my voice rising._

_ "__Hm, you know, I was going to help you. For the sake of saving something very important to me, I'll go ahead and ignore that comment. But I'm going to notify you, Princess," the imp floated toward me, her face inches from mine. When she spoke, her voice was a hiss, "If you ever want to see your pretty little kingdom again, you need me."_

_ I stepped backward, not wanting to believe the girl__'s words. I stared at her with uncertainty. I couldn't trust anyone at this point._

_ "__You want to know who came in and took over your kingdom, right?" _

_ I nodded in response. _

_ "__And you want to know how to combat it, correct?" I stared at her in disbelief. The magic the invader held was far more powerful than anything I could create. But, I still responded with a nod._

_ "__Well, I've got news for you baby blues, if you don't take a moment to listen to me, your kingdom won't be the only thing taken over, but the entire world."_

_ I stared at her dumbly as she spoke my worst fear. I didn__'t want to trust her. I didn't want to have to help to save my kingdom. But I was desperate._

_ "__State your claim," I said, giving her the chance to speak._

_ "__Zant, the wielder of Dark Magic, is the one sitting on your throne right now. He overthrew the throne of the Twili as well, hence why I'm here."_

_ "__So that is what he used to create those things that attacked my people and my guards."_

_ "__Essentially, yes, although he had a bit of help creating those shadow beasts. Now, here is the thing, for the first time in centuries, your world and mine are intertwined. Aren't you excited to hear that?"_

_ "__That is impossible. The gods separated the realms with the Fused Shadow…the one that you now wear on your head."_

_ "__Well, part of it," she said, straightening the helmet. "The other pieces are still pending. However, that's not the point. Look, I hate to break it to you, Princess, but your people are stuck in the Twilight, and as long as Zant is on the throne of both worlds, they will continue to be for all of eternity. And while your people are mere spirits running around like cucus with their heads cut off, my people are actually being sacrificed back in the Twilight Realm. Zant's goal is to keep spreading the Twilight throughout all of the Light World. The more he spreads, the more power he gains. That's why we have to stop it here. And only you and I, along with another, can do that."_

_ "__Sacrificed?"_

_ "__Just where do you think the bodies for those shadow beasts came from?"_

_ I grew silent at her question. I knew exactly where. My body stiffened at the thought._

_ "__So, we have to get this wagon on the road," she continued._

_ "__Who is the other that you speak of?"_

_ "__That's where you come in," she said. "Are you aware of the prophesy?"_

_ A flash of a page in an ancient scroll came to my mind:_

When light turns to shadow, and the sun can neither rise nor set

There will be one with whom the gods will test.

Unfortunate souls will turn to spirits, except the Hero of Time.

Upon entering the Twilight, he will turn into a beast, wild and divine.

This shall be the one that will banish evil from the land,

Next to the Princess, they shall bring back the light, hand in hand.

_"You need the boy," I stated. The imp looked at me, smiling._

_ "__A Hero is not born made in a land of wealth. He will come from humble beginnings. So tell me, what area of Hyrule have you neglected sufficiently enough to be considered the most "humble" place?"_

_ I ignored her rudeness, knowing that I really did need her help, so I went ahead and answered to save time._

_ "__Ordon, a Village in the south that lies on the river."_

_ "__Perfect. Then I'll begin my search there."_

_ "__Return to me when you find him, I want to see him with my own eyes." I commanded the imp, but in reality, I needed evidence to deem her trustworthy._

_ "__Awh, you don't trust my intentions do you, Princess?" she said, putting her hand on her heart like it hurt. I ignored her and continue to stare at her in seriousness._

_ "__Take a joke," she continued, "but okay, fine by me. One more thing."_

_ "__What may that be?"_

_ "__You can call me Midna," she answered, slightly curtsying, although I'm sure it was sarcastic. _

_ "__Zelda," I replied, curtsying back, despite the fact I knew she was only poking fun at our culture. _

_ "__Expect me at dawn, Zelda," she said. But I knew dawn wouldn't come. There was no dawn or day. Only Twilight. _

_ Seeming to have known this, Midna giggled before disappearing right before my eyes. I wondered about her magic abilities, thinking maybe it was a good thing if she truly was on my side. _

_ After she left, I returned to my dresser, putting my dagger back in the drawer. As I turned around to go back to my window, the door to my room flew open. Two shadow beasts lurched into the room, sniffing the ground and turning over everything in their path. _

_ I wondered why they would come here, and I was certain it was to turn me into one of them, as Midna had mentioned before. Suddenly, it all made sense. This was Zant__'s punishment for me. Not merely death, leaving my kingdom alone, never again to see the light of day, left without a ruler. He would turn me into a shadow beast, leaving my soul trapped in a monster, reeking havoc and destroying my own kingdom—and my people. I wouldn't just leave them. He'd make me turn against them._

_ But, for whatever reason, that didn__'t happen. The shadow beasts ignored me completely, as if they weren't even aware of my presence. Instead, they ran around my room, seeming to search for something. _

_ The two beasts communicated with each other through horribly loud, piercing shrieks. Their long, lanky bodies crawled around, overturning my dresser, bed, and chair. They crawled along the walls, all the way up to the ceiling. When they didn__'t find what they were looking for, they jumped down, right in front of me. After analyzing me and deciding I knew not what they wanted, they exchanged screeching noises, and left._

_ My heart was pounding and I realized I__'d been holding my breath the entire time. In silence again, I started turning my furniture over, placing it back in its original position. When I moved to my chair, something caught my eye. _

_To my horror, a pack of shadow beasts had been released by Zant, and they were headed south, straight to Ordon. I immediately put the two together._

_ "__Midna…" I whispered to no one._

_ They were searching for her. Zant must have known she was in the Light World. I pressed my hand to the window as I watched the beasts cross the terrain. I, once again, was completely helpless. I couldn__'t warn her. I couldn't warn the people of Ordon. I was supposed to be their protector. _

_ Midna must hold something that Zant needs. I thought about the Fused Shadow she wore and how she managed to obtain it. She must play a significant role in the Twilight Realm. And if that was the case, I was happy to have her on my side._

* * *

I shuddered at the thought of the events. When Midna finally did return to me with the Hero, I was overjoyed on the inside. She still never answered my question as to why the shadow beasts were searching for her, but I suppose it didn't matter. She had gained my alliance, even if I still fully didn't trust her. Something about her told me that she really only cared about her realm, having little regard for the Light World. Still yet, I would lend her any help to defeat Zant. We may have had two different goals, but in the same way, we didn't.

It was clear that she found the Hero in Ordon. I wondered what he looked like in his human form before being turned into a wolf by the Twilight. Many people speculated that the Hero would be a ravishing knight, clothed in dignity and strength. They pictured him as a valiant leader, standing tall above all that stood in his way. But I didn't believe this. I believed the Hero had these qualities on the inside, which is what made him the Hero. I knew Midna was right: the true Hero would come out of humility and kindness. Just as he was when I met him as the beast he was turned into, he was brave and fierce, yet gentle.

I awaited the day the Hero and Midna returned. Without the two of them able to get to me, and able to help me, I would surly continue slipping into this insanity.

Still having not eaten or hardly slept, I decided to begin looking up from this point on. Things were already more promising than they had been before. Because while I may feel as if I am left with nothing, I know I always have one thing to hold onto. I may not be able to hold on to family, or love, or promise, or a future, but I can always hold on to hope.

No, not hold on. Grip. I will cling to hope until the end of my days. Hope for freedom, hope for light, and hope for my Hero to return.

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY DID IT. I've been meaning to write this chapter for months and I finally sat down to do it. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I hope it will suffice. Also, I know it might be a little confusing so I will go ahead and explain. Since I wasn't intending on continuing this, I didn't write about Zelda and Midna's first encounter before Midna showed up with Link. So I addressed that in the italicized part which really serves as a flashback. Just in case it was a little jumpy, I want to confirm that everything italics happened prior to Chapter 1. So, there's that. I feel like I'm forgetting something but oh well, if you have any questions or anything, PM me or just ask it in a review and I'll be happy to answer them! I HOPE you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Thank you thank you thank you so much for all of your encouragement to write this! I can't wait to continue it!** **Feel free to let me know what you think in a review! **


End file.
